


Jealous?

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [14]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cuties, Danti - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, No Septiplier, Very very fluffy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: If the waitress looked at Anti for another second Dark was going to cause a very big scene.





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forever Fangirl (guest)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Forever+Fangirl+%28guest%29).



> This was for forever fangirl (guest)’s prompt of ‘Jealous Danti, but fluffy’ and this is the outcome. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and not associated with Jacksepticeye or Markiplier in anyway. Please do not send this to them and respect them and their girls. Thank you.

Despite his best efforts, Dark was becoming increasingly impatient.

No matter how hard he tried to resist, he had agreed upon Anti’s request. That’s how they found themselves at a restaurant Dark doesn’t remember the name of, too focused on doing his hardest not to kill their waitress. The way she was looking at Anti made something predatory and dangerous churn in his stomach, wanting nothing more than to slit her throat. Except, they were in the middle of a crowded restaurant and Dark didn’t feel like dealing with that shit storm so he sat quietly, attempting to control himself. It was very difficult, especially when he had to clench his fists beneath the table when she touched his shoulder.

“Sweetness” Anti crooned, the other startling slightly and looking up at his lover with his human eyes and Anti found himself missing the deep red they usually were, “What’s a matter, love?”

Dark didn’t answer, instead crossing his arms in a definite pout that Anti grinned at. “What’s got ya down? If ya don’t wanna eat here-“

“I have no issue with the restaurant, darling, it’s” Dark paused, feeling embarrassed about why he was so upset, “It’s, the waitress.”

Anti arched a brow in confusion until realization dawned across his face, mirth and delight twinkling in his eyes as his lips tilted up in a soft smirk. “Is somebody jealous?”

Again, Dark didn’t answer and Anti chuckled as Dark felt heat rise to his cheeks, grateful Mark, if he was paying attention, was choosing to be quiet. “I just, don’t like the way she’s looking at you. You are mine.”

“Mhm, that’s right love, so there’s nothin’ to be worried about” Anti said, a smile lighting up his face as he reached across the table to intertwine their fingers with a wink. Dark grinned, relief coursing through his veins, and he didn’t even feel bad when the waitress came back and he reached across the table to snatch his lover into a possessive kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for forever fangirl (guest)’s prompt ‘Jealous Danti, but fluffy’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
